valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 10: Discord (Pt.3)
Story Mission Briefing An elite Imperial squad have engaged us in the plains outside Zwolle, as the rear guard, you must shake the Imperials off in order to allow the Gallian forces to escape. To ensure a safe route for our allies, take the bases present in Area 1 and Area 4. Also, due to tank commander Gusurg's resignation of his post, the Nameless Tank is out of commission and unusable. Strategy The enemy gets to take their turn first. Deploy Kurt, an assault and a scout with him in area 3. You should have members in area 2 that are capable of taking a beating. Leave Imca undeployed for now. Mission Banter Kurt: .. I must do something..! Phase 1 # Rewards *EXP 7300 *DCT 14600 *鹵獲榴弾機関D2 (Captured Mortar Mechanism D2) Aftermath Kurt: Our allies made it out safely. Men, get ready to pull out! Kurt: Gusurg..! 21: I don't believe it still... How could Gusurg have escaped. Amy: Maybe he will come back? Like, "it's a joke!" or something. Valerie: Fleeing is a crime punishable by death. He's not coming back. Alfons: Watching his kin get killed during the evacuation mission and his reluctance in performing the assasination... Alfons: All the signs were there. Amy: Was there any way we could have stopped him? 3: No use, even if he didn't know about the gas rounds and shot them. Whichever way it may be, he isn't going to stay around here. 56: Yeah.. 'Several days after the failure of the occupation mission--' Kurt: ..and that concludes it for my report. Baldren: In summary, the tank commander made a wreck of the tank weapons and fled, is that what you are trying to say. Audrey: The man had an issue with using the new rounds provided by R&D did he? Kurt: The rounds were taken apart and identified to contain toxic gas. Baldren: Biological weapons?! Audrey: The usage of biological weapons are prohibited under military law. Such weapons do not exist, it should not. Is my observation correct, 7? Kurt: ...I understand. Audrey: More importantly, the tank commander that took flight was a Darcsen. Baldren: That's it! Baldren: If I knew your tank commander was a Darcsen I would never have trusted him! Kurt: Information about my squad is confidential information. We do not have the clearance to distribute them to the public. Baldren: Shut it! You do not understand the gravity of the situation! Baldren: The lives of the soldiers of our glorious Gallia have been wasted because of the betrayal of a single cowardly Darcsen! Baldren: This incident concerns not only the Nameless but even HQ for recommending their involvement! Baldren: This is a failure of command so great anyone involved should be replaced! Audrey: 7, this is too large an issue to end with you taking responsibility. Audrey: Gallia herself and all her citizens have their security and unity shaken by the act of a Darcsen man. This is a serious and sensitive issue. Baldren: We must await for instruction from above on how to deal with you. Kurt: Do you trust the higher ups? Baldren: What? Kurt: Not limited to this incident alone, I believe command at HQ has had several questionable behaviours of late. Baldren: ..do tell. Kurt: Several days ago, we have been sent on a surprise raid on Ghirlandaio. The information handed down to us regarding the Empire has fishy origins. Baldren: Explain? Kurt: Central intelligence has had no involvement with the accumulation of that intel. That is to say, the higher ups has acquired information about the Empire using other independant means. Baldren: And what does that prove? A highly ranked officer would have several means to acquire intelligence. Kurt: Well then, why keep such an efficient intelligence gathering method secret and not use it more often? Kurt: Why then, if our intelligence gathering is so much ahead of our enemies, do we have to resort to assasination tactics and biological weapons? Audrey: Hold your tongue. Say any more and you will be charged for contempt. Kurt: .. Baldren: ..Any problems with command is out of your jurisdiction. It has no bearing on how you will be handled regarding this issue. Baldren: Don't think you will be let off easy. Kurt: Yes sir! Baldren: (Command certainly has issues that need to be sorted out. This needs to be dug deeper..) Gusurg: To think of it, perhaps this was my fate from the start. Gusurg: The crime of defying orders and not firing those gas rounds will be carried by the deserter. Gusurg: I'd like to believe that I've repaid my debt to the Nameless for this action. It's unlikely that they will forgive me for this though.. Gusurg: I can no longer stomach the methods used by the Gallian army. Gusurg: I will not be able to sit well with a victory earned by such methods. Gusurg: I will dedicate my life to serving the Darcsen, that's my purpose in life.. I should have known from the start. Gusurg: I will not falter anymore. I will fight for my own ideals from now on. Gusurg: If I am to stain these hands with blood, then let it be for my comrades the Darcsen..! Kurt: ..that is all for my report. Crowe: Good job.. The situation is far more grave than you're probably thinking. Crowe: Lieutenant Colonel Gassenarl has made a condemnation of the command and we're in a state of dysfunction. Crowe: It's become a finger pointing game for allowing the Nameless to participate in the mission. Crowe: I have no idea what conclusion will be drawn after all these. Crowe: All I can say to you is, be prepared for the worst. Kurt: Yes sir. Kurt: As you all know, Gusurg is nowhere to be found after having deserted. Giulio: So we should feel sad about his desertion.. Alfons: We should feel happy for him not ending in the hands of a provost and executed huh, not much of a good news. 21: So, what happens with us? Kurt: We are not involved with his desertion but whatever judgement may be passed down to us, we will not have the right to object. 56: Gusurg's right to have escaped. A squad like this would surely end up getting everyone.. Amy: What are you talking about! Desertion is the right thing to do? Valerie: That is one of the valid answers. The fate of being a Nameless is not known to anyone. Giulio: We should have run away as well, many things are out of our control in life. 3: Maybe it is the same for us as well. Riela: That can't be..?! Valerie: Gusurg's absence is a hole far greater than you can imagine. 21: I know that much! Gusurg it irreplaceable all right! Alfons: The problem isn't restricted to our tank. It just shows that even a man of Gusurg's caliber escaped. 56: What do we do as a flock without the head leading them? Leila: ... Leila: Kurt, who was responsible for handing us those gas rounds! Kurt: Unknown. Orders are given to us through middlemen and anonymity. 45: Do you not wonder if the outcome would have been different if we were not handed those gas rounds.. Kurt: Perhaps we have been saved by Gusurg after all. Kurt: I just wish, he would have talked me through before doing it. Annika: Yeah, we are supposed to be friends. Imca: ..No other way except forgetting. Kurt: As Imca says, Gusurg is no longer here. I'll work harder to pick up the reins that he left behind. Please give me your cooperation, everyone. Riela: Kurt.. Riela: Sorry to bother, I just had so many things on my mind and can't fall asleep. Kurt: Is this related to Gusurg? Riela: No, it's about you. Riela: I thought you were pushing yourself a bit too hard. Kurt: There's nothing of the sort. Riela: You can't fool me. It's the first time you used the phrase "work harder". Kurt: Did I, say that? Riela: You said you'd work harder to pick up the reins he left behind. Kurt: ..I just, hate that phrase. It just seems natural to me that there shouldn't be a time when that isn't the case. Kurt: But right now, I'm just so uncertain if I can do that which is supposed to be natural. Kurt: The squad's come together as a result of Gusurg mediating for me. Kurt: Will I be able to do what Gusurg did for me, I just don't know. Riela: It's going to be okay, it's you after all. I'll help as much as I can too, don't worry.. okay? Kurt: Will I be able to stop more desertions from people following in Gusurg's footsteps.. Will everyone just start to leave..? Riela: I will stay by your side no matter what happens, Kurt. I believe in you. Riela: So don't worry about it.. Let's do our best together. Kurt: Riela.. Thank you. Baldren: What is the decision related to the Nameless and the Darcsen! You will give me an answer today! Isler: I will answer your questions, Lieutenant Colonel Gassenarl. Isler: You mention responsibility, Lieutenant Colonel. But command has had no fault whatsoever. Isler: The Nameless are what they are afterall. A squad of traitors. Baldren: Traitors?! Isler: The Nameless have deserted in order to put damage on the regular army. It is a deliberate action to cause disruption to our functioning. Isler: Command is a victim of their treacherous attitudes as well. All blame is to be held by that squad. Baldren: Then, what is their punishment to be? Isler: The squad of traitors, the Nameless, will be put under my care and dealt with at my discretion. Isler: Allowing any information out about traitors in our army would cause a negative impact on the morale of our forces. Isler: Damn you Lieutenant Irving, you've cast doubt on the Lieutenant Colonel about the trustworthiness of command.. Does he have some kind of evidence? He must not be allowed to step into a military court. Isler: The Nameless have been a useful tool, but allowing their existence any longer will prove to be a seed of our downfall. Isler: They must be eradicated. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions